1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft of all types and having the ability to lock the fuel cap to the fuel filler receiver to prevent the possibility of theft of a vessel's gasoline or diesel fuel. One familiarity with watercraft is to understand that most vessels have larger fuel capacities then most automotive applications. Smaller watercraft have the ability to hold 5 or more gallons of fuel while larger watercraft have the ability to hold over 1000 gallons of fuel. With today's increasing cost of gasoline or diesel fuel, a locking fuel cap will allow the watercraft owner the ability to protect their costly fuel investment.
2. Description of Related Art
Most watercraft share a common type fuel filler receiver and fuel cap design only having a variance in size or opening and closing design. On top of a common fuel cap are two holes drilled a set distance apart for a common removing tool or a long slot across the top of the fuel cap which allows for a screw driver type removal tool or the fuel cap could have a combination of both. The fuel cap houses a rubber gasket that when tighten mates with the fuel filler receiver to provide a fuel leak prove seal. The fuel filler receiver receives the fuel cap through a series of screw threads with the fuel filler receiver being of female threads and the fuel cap being of male threads. This allows the fuel cap to screw into the fuel filler receiver and when tighten allows for not only a fuel leak prove seal but also a water-tight seal not allowing any water to leak into the gasoline or diesel fuel storage tanks.
The fuel filler receiver generally mounts onto a flat surface of the watercraft and is held permanently in place by a series of screws or bolts. Connected to the fuel filler receiver is either a metal tube or rubber hose that allows fuel to flow from the fuel filler receiver to the fuel storage tank during the re-fueling process. Once the fueling process has been completed the fuel cap is threaded back onto the fuel filler receiver with the appropriate tool.